Spicing Things Up
by OuMiyuki
Summary: Shuka attempts to spice up her relationship with Anju due to reasons, and…when those attempts go as planned or don't go as planned; she ends up a blushing mess regardless. (AnShuka story!)


**Author Notes**

**I haven't AnShuka-ed in the longest time. OwO in a sense. XD**

**May you enjoy~**

* * *

_Okay. Okay. I'm doing this. I'm totally going to do this…_

Shuka pep talks herself for the umpteenth time now as she checked that she had everything in order. The usually energetic girl now channelling nervous energy as she paced the hotel suite she rented for the day…and night.

"Candles, check. Homemade Hamburg, check. Red wine we won't drink, check." Shuka counts off her fingers as she made sure her preparations didn't run away while she was checking the time again; as the hour drew closer to when her girlfriend was coming over.

* * *

_Shuka: Meet me at xx hotel at 6pm, Anju!_

_Anju: Why?_

_Shuka: er…_

_Shuka: I got a surprise for you! ;D_

_A wink added so the surprise won't be too much a surprise and showed that Shuka IS flirting with her favourite girl in the whole wide world._

_Anju: Okay._

_Anju: Do I need to bring anything?_

_Shuka: Just you and your beautiful ass ;D_

_Anju took a moment to answer. Shuka could guess that she made her girlfriend laugh blushingly but shakes her head disapprovingly at her. Because-_

_Anju: Don't use that crude language._

_Shuka: BUTT_

_Anju: -laughing emojis-_

_Shuka grins at her phone. Grins at her text messages with Anju; she just loves how they can flirt so openly. And she simply adores making Anju smile or laugh. The small girl takes pride in doing so; especially after her fellow Aqours members point out that Anju laughs a whole lot more when she's around._

* * *

Shuka glances to the clock again. 5.50pm.

"Oh gosh…" Shuka bites her bottom lip as she wrings her hands together. "I'm sweating so much already! Is the AC not working?"

Shuka takes a few deep breathes as she paces the floor near the door. She shouldn't be sweating so much…not with how little dressed she is. Or so the dancer tries to reason for all her nervous sweating.

The bell rings and Shuka lets out a shriek. "Anju! 5.53pm! She's early."

Shuka blinks about and had her hand stuck on the knob for at least a minute. Repeatedly mumbling a mantra, _"I can do this. I can do this. Just a night of loving Anju. How hard could that be?"_

Shuka swallows one big gulp of nerves before she opens the door with a wide smile. "Anj— "

The shorter girl was cut off immediately as Anju pushed her way in and slammed the door shut, wide eyes looking Shuka up and down accusatorily and almost hungrily.

"Anju-"

"What. Are you even wearing, Shuka?" Anju shakes her head when Shuka opens her mouth to answer. "If you weren't dressed yet, you didn't have to open the door. I _can _wait. What if it wasn't me at the door?"

Anju shot off concern after another. Shuka blinks and then lowers her head with a smile that could not help but bloom.

_Ahh, Anju cares so much for my well-being…_

"Anju. Hear me out." Shuka claps two hands in front of her, expression apologetic.

The taller girl sighs. "Explain."

"This is all part of the plan." Shuka spreads her arms wide causing Anju to blush and grab those arms to pull it down and in front of Shuka's front.

"Where is your shame! And what plan?" Anju pouts, trying her best to not stare at Shuka's fair skin, Shuka's muscular arms, Shuka's abs, Shuka's cute and simple underwear…

"My whole date plan, Anju. Pleaseeeee just go along with it?" Shuka gives Anju the world's best puppy dog eyes and pretty-please pout, with the perfect height difference and Shuka's natural cuteness, Anju just couldn't win this.

"…Fine. You stop whenever I call it."

Shuka beams, does a twirl as she takes Anju's hand, pulling her girlfriend to the dining table. "You say it like it's gonna get worst."

"Call it a gut feeling." Anju shakes her head, eyes could not help but stray to the small of Shuka's back, and to the petite butt that Anju would love to touch but no. Just no. She got to practice self-control when around Shuka!

* * *

Dinner started normal. As normal as it can be when Shuka was donned in her lingerie and bringing out plates of her delicious Hamburg. And only after three bites in did the shorter girl remember a part of her plan.

"Ah! Candlelit dinner." Shuka jumps out of her seat and hurried for a lighter.

Anju continued eating as she sweat-dropped; she was wondering if those huge candles were supposed to be lit up but not say anything after all.

"Alright." Shuka went to dim the overall lights too. "Romantic right?"

_If anything…the lighting is making my heart race as it makes Anju's profile more distinct and she's so pretty…_

Anju smiles, licking her lips subconsciously to clear whatever sauce that may be there. "I suppose."

Shuka beams and they ended dinner rather peacefully. Anju, however, could guess it wasn't the end.

_Candlelit dinner went well… Now I just gotta spice things up in bed!_

Shuka covers her face with both hands and shook her head from side to side at the way she phrased that.

_It's not me…! Aahhhh._

Shuka was 100% in a maiden in love mode and she can't help it as she led the way to their bedroom. Remembering halfway that Anju needs to wait outside. "Come in when I tell you to."

Anju cocks an eyebrow up and nods. "Alright."

* * *

Shuka enters the room, shuts the door and hurries to grab some items off the table before lying in bed first.

"Okay…Here…Like this… Mm…." Shuka balances a nicely peeled mikan on her smooth tummy. Blindly grabbing for the whipped cream bottle and then squeezing out quite an amount over the mikans and her body.

"Yosh! This should do it~" Shuka checks out her handiwork, nods at the creamy mikan a few times before taking a short breath. She was starting to get used to being in just her underwear but it doesn't make it any less nerve-wracking to be doing something like this for the first time.

_I just got to say 'Would you like a bite?' when Anju walks in. Okay. _

Shuka opens her mouth to give her girlfriend the signal to enter but pauses.

_Or should I go with 'Enjoy your dessert~'… hmm…_

Shuka's fingers absentmindedly go over the whipped cream and lick it off; something sweet for stimulating her brain so she can think of the best pickup line.

'_Eat me, An.' _

The brunette feels her cheek flush red.

_Aahhhh, anything would be embarrassing. It's supposed to be! Mmm…_

"Are you done yet, Shuka?" Anju's voice jolts Shuka out of her thoughts.

"Ah! Um! I, I guess so?" Shuka stammers as she gives her body a one-over once more.

"You guess? I could wait a little longer if you're not done-"

"I'm done. I'm done! I…Come on in, Anju!" Shuka slaps her face twice to get in the groove.

_I can do this! _

Anju creaks the door open, not sure what to expect. And sure enough, she freezes at the sight.

Shuka grins crookedly; shrugging her shoulders. "Well…Desserts on me?"

Anju groans thinking Shuka was punning at a time like this. "Why are you doing this?"

"…" Shuka chews her gum.

_I'm supposed to get through tonight romantically- _

Anju gives Shuka a pointed look; wanting answers. Sure, Anju likes what she's getting this evening. But it was so out of the blue, and she certainly does not want Shuka to be forcing herself.

…_Anju won't stop giving me that 'tell me' look. Ugh…_

Shuka relents at long last, sitting up and letting the mikan fall into her hands. "It's not because I want to…"

Anju strides over and seats beside Shuka.

"AiAi and Kyan were playing with this OTP generator and I have to do what it says!" Shuka explains what events led to all of this bizarre date.

Anju furrows her eyebrows. "It said feed me whipped cream on mikan and a candlelit dinner while you're just in your underwear?"

Shuka turns away, blushing. "Um…no? Maybe? I mean!"

_The prompt had all of that. But they didn't exactly say do it all at once. But- _

Anju's chuckle captures Shuka's attention. "Just come here."

Shuka looks over as Anju takes her hand, pulling Shuka onto her lap and into a hug. "And let me see that prompt."

_Anju…_

Shuka relaxes in Anju's hold; this felt right. Not extra nerves and worry and panicky from _trying _to be romantic. Instead, she was held safe and warm and reassured in her girlfriend's arms.

_You're so ikemen! _

Shuka's cheeks were a hot red as she attempts to pull out her phone from her non-existent pocket. "Ah, I'm still in my underwear."

Anju nods matter of factly. "You are."

"Should I go get-"

Shuka makes to get up but Anju tightens her embrace. "Nah, that can wait."

Shuka looks up at Anju and when their eyes meet, all the ridiculousness of Shuka's "failed" romantic acts faded into the background. All they could see was each other. And all they could feel was how right it felt in each other's arms.

"An…" Shuka breathes.

"Shuka…" Anju murmurs.

Their gaze in one another's eyes slowly shifted downwards to each other's lips. And a simple glance once more was enough of an answer to know what the other wanted.

Anju leans down and Shuka herself raises her head for their lips to meet in a much desired and magnetic kiss.

"Mm…" Shuka moans at the sensation.

_Anju is a really good kisser. _

Anju pulls and nibbles at Shuka's bottom lip a couple of times before pressing their lips fully together again. And at the end of it, she licks Shuka's lips and then hers. "Shuka…I could kiss you forever."

Shuka bites her bottom lip, smiley-blushy. "I could be kissed by you forever and not mind."

Anju barks a chuckle; face redder than red as she arched her neck away. "Mm..mm..."

_Ah, Anju is so cute! _

Shuka snakes her hand around her girlfriend's neck, pulling Anju in for a hug. "Let's cuddle~?"

Anju smiles at Shuka's display of affection. Then her eyes strayed towards her girlfriend's lovely stomach. "After a shower."

Shuka laughs. "After a shower!"

They both got in the showers, stayed inside for an hour chatting about anything and everything before they got out and under the covers. Chatting even more, before they fell asleep huddled close – warm and snug in each other's arms.

* * *

**Author Notes**

**I probably mentioned this before…but ending an AnShuka story is always sooooo hard! I want to continue and continue and could just go on and on and on. From going in-depth on the showers, or the cuddles and morning to come after. Gosh. XD They are so lovely! **

***cough cough * either way! I hope y'all all enjoyed this~ :D **

**Leave a comment if you like~ :"D (It'll make my day to see some when I wake hehehe) **

**Yousoro~~! o7**


End file.
